


【町楚】電梯門內

by Yuyi



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuyi/pseuds/Yuyi
Summary: ※某方面來說是第十二集的怨念※今天也是想拉開電梯門的一天※已交往狀態
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 町田/赤楚
Kudos: 26





	【町楚】電梯門內

「卡，黑澤再晚一點。」  
這場戲已經是第九次卡了，兩人依然達不到導演的要求，兩個人身心俱疲地分別靠在電梯的牆上，一臉生無可戀。雖然已經成為戀人了，但這種得找角度、找時機的親吻太刺激了，也極度的耗能，町田撇撇嘴，平常他想怎麼親就怎麼親，把小男朋友親得暈頭轉向都沒問題，這種要特意抓角度還要找時機的親吻太累了，啊，等一下下戲之後一定要好好親親宋努小可愛回復體力，  
在導演那邊看成果、邊討論如何修正的赤楚忽然覺得尾椎竄上一陣涼意，總有種被危險人物盯上的感覺，但應該……還好吧。  
很快就拋掉那不科學的緊張感，赤楚整理了自己的衣服，準備再來一次。感覺再多來幾次，自己的嘴就會腫了。  
「該準備再來囉！」  
「Take 10，開始。」  
一切都是順利的，包括進電梯之後，他們兩個對視著彼此，黑澤的眼睛溫柔地閉起，而安達的眼神也一瞬變得具攻擊性。  
啊，糟糕，太早了。赤楚發現彼此靠近的速度太快，電梯門還不到關上的時候，正以為他們要又被卡的時候，町田黑澤忽然一個走位，像是擋住了鏡頭。  
赤楚剛鬆一口氣，結果就被嘴上那結結實實的吻給嚇到了。  
「嗯？」沒閉上的眼睜得更大了，等等，劇本裡有這一環嗎？是不是該放開了？不會這一take又要被卡了吧？赤楚大腦裡閃過無數的念頭，町田反而吻得更投入，被當作「秀恩愛」工具的黑澤包包又一次落在地上，黑澤一手按著他的後腦，一手勾住他的腰。  
「町田、唔！」町田鬆開一會兒，靠著赤楚的額頭，眼神深深地看著他，赤楚才剛喊了他，他又吻了上來。  
「好了，這次沒有問題，可以休息了。」  
聽見外面導演的聲音，赤楚拍拍已經吻上癮的町田，但那個男人並沒有放開的意思，反而連舌頭都伸進來了。

赤楚從電梯裡出來的時候感覺自己有點缺氧，好歹曾經是體校出身的人，喘了一會兒就恢復一點了，只是那罪魁禍首從頭到尾都是一臉神清氣爽的樣子，還是讓赤楚有些不滿。  
這個男人怎麼還能這樣如此清爽的樣子，真讓人不爽。赤楚皺皺鼻子，呈現一種我想報復的狀態。  
「風間導演——黑澤又親我了！」赤楚一臉「你能奈我何」的樣子，町田本來沒什麼意見，畢竟就是工作，真的怎樣也能說自己是在工作結案，或許是赤楚的表情太值得欺負了，町田眼睛瞇起，也跟著喊了一句。  
「明明就是安達勾我親他的！」  
「啟太！」赤楚震驚地看著跟他槓上的年上男朋友，低聲地抗議了一句，而町田回以一個笑容。  
「我是學你的哦，マモル。」甚至說完之後，町田還補上一個wink。  
好氣。赤楚鼓起臉頰，根本忘記是自己先搞町田的，臉上燒紅不想見人，還瞪了町田一眼。都他啦。  
今天想牽拖的宋努也可愛。這是在一邊偷看的工作人員為劇組裡的特別出演留下的註解，那張爽臉一看就知道在想什麼。今天的黑安也穩定發糖中。  
「其實我覺得是町楚了，而且好想拆門。」雖然聽見赤楚的抱怨，但說起來他們都沒看見町田的偷親啊，看看，赤楚的嘴都腫了，好刺激啊。  
「我們的主演和特別出演又在曬恩愛囉。」這是工作人員在私人SNS上的更新，配上電梯的門口拍了一張照。

不過劇組人員的吐槽是傳不到兩個幼稚小孩的耳裡，他們一前一後回到休息室，赤楚也反應過來自己像是在鬧小孩子脾氣一樣，就洩了氣，但也不知道怎麼搭話，有點侷促不安地戳了戳手機裡的好友。  
「那個啊，你會怎麼跟町田前輩道歉啊？」訊息才剛發出去，町田就先一步湊過來了。  
「問朋友也不直接問男朋友？他對我跟你對我一樣嗎？」町田的手交疊，靠在自己的下巴，湊到赤楚面前由下而上看。  
「至少是一個參考標準啊……你又看我的手機。」  
赤楚「啪」地一聲把手機按在桌上，瞪了町田一眼，町田卻笑了。  
「不是安達了呢。」他們兩個在拍劇過程中開始交往，交流不自覺地會染上一些角色的性格，但逐漸的，再某次會談中，風間導演和他們說了自己本身占比漸漸增加，但黑澤和安達卻減少了，要他們兩個注意一點，雖然與此同時，湯淺導演卻是很滿意的，甚至是放任他們自由發揮，或許是他們兩個的甜蜜氛圍過重了，劇組裡的氣氛變得有點小心翼翼，而熟識的朋友也和他們討論過幾次，畢竟這個作品的影響太大了，如果只是因為戲結緣就不是大問題，要是牽扯到黑澤安達兩個角色……他們總是要出戲的。  
他們理解其他人的擔憂，也漸漸調整自己在戀愛的情緒反應，除了戲內，都盡量以町田和赤楚的身份交流，雖然偶爾還是會玩一下扮演遊戲，某方面也是在混淆其他人的視線吧。  
「作為演員可是要好好抽離角色的，要是跟下一個角色混合了，那就不好了。」赤楚哼哼兩聲，手指慢慢走過去，指尖抵著町田的手背：「剛剛是我任性了，對不起。」  
「嗯，不是安達任性呢，是赤楚、宋努任性。」町田的笑是暖的，還有點勾人，做足了一個年上黏人男友的角色，赤楚乖乖被男朋友當作充電器吸了一會兒，又被親了一口，不過是親在手上。  
「但是男朋友的任性是可以的，所以男朋友，要準備去下一場戲了嗎？」町田很快地就把糾結的赤楚哄好了，湊上去又親了一下。  
果然抱抱宋努就能回滿能量呢。町田看著，自己果然還是有被黑澤同化一點嗎？那傢伙也是看一下安達就能繼續努力工作的人呢。  
「走！」赤楚也回以一個頰吻，跟著町田前往下一個曬恩愛的旅程。


End file.
